Kink
by Hannah Salmalin
Summary: Ryan has a kink. Chad enjoys it. Chyan slash


Title: Kink  
Rating: R for content  
Summary: Ryan has a kink; Chad enjoys it (light bondage); 2 drabbles  
Warnings: Light bondage; mentions of minors doing sexual things (as if you didn't!) Badly written with no editing...  
Notes: If you want to avoid this kind of stuff... WRITE MORE!! People like me are reduced to writing when we go into fanfiction withdrawal...

* * *

To Chad, Ryan had always been anything but normal. He seemed to be more involved with his sister than anyone else. He wore hats that co-ordinated with his usually custom made outfits. He did funny dancing that involved more hip movement that a stripper used. He just wasn't… normal. 

Not that Chad minded. He particularly didn't mind when Ryan was dancing for him, playfully removing his clothing before pouncing on Chad, rolling those wonderful hips against his.

No, Ryan wasn't normal. But he'd expected Ryan to be normal when it came to sex. Like, as vanilla as they could come. It just had never occurred to him that Ryan might have a few kinks.

The first few times had been normal, and Chad had liked it. It had been hot and sweaty and sometimes so very tender. But it had definitely been vanilla.

One day, that changed. Ryan brought out these handcuffs and grinned in _that_ way and… Chad was helpless to fight it.

He loved it, loved the way Ryan arched and panted, writing, but he hadn't expected it. Ryan had moaned softly and couldn't suppress his sounds anymore, unable to grab the pillow he usually hid his head in. He bit into Chad's shoulder instead, giving him hickeys whenever he could.

His hair was mussed, his lips swollen, and he looked so totally fuckable that Chad would have taken him so hard that he could barely get a word out. Well, he would have, if he weren't doing it already.

As Ryan finally came with a cry, it became almost a sob. Chad could feel his toes curling against his calves and heard the soft clinks as Ryan strained against the chains. He came harder than Chad had ever seen him do, the most perfect look on his face.

It was all so hot that Chad gave a shudder and followed after him, no further stimulation required.

Although he knew that handcuffs weren't that unusual in the scheme of things (and there were a lot worse things that he wouldn't have minded trying) he'd never expected Ryan to have such a wonderful reaction to them.

He would have to remember to use them in future. And maybe even get them used on him.

* * *

Ryan had a kink. He'd had that kink since his first _real_ boyfriend, back when he was fourteen. The boys he'd kissed in the playground hadn't really counted. No, his first real boyfriend had used a tie from the play they were in. He had bound his wrists behind his back, while he'd proceeded to suck him off, backstage after rehearsal.

Before that time, he'd never realised how… erotic being tied up could be. It was a fight against restraints, blissful being let go. He couldn't explain it, except that it was one of those things that would always be close to his heart.

He'd yet to try being fully bound, but that was for when he was older. And not at home. He felt weird enough having sex at home, let alone experimenting with his kinks there.

When he'd tried it with Chad, he was pleasantly surprised. That was most definitely an understatement. Never had any of his past partners accepted it so easily, and then had given him the orgasm of his life.

What surprised him was how Chad had asked at a later date, blushing furiously, mumbling and not looking him in the eye, if Ryan would mind returning the favour. Initially, he was confused. Chad had tried bottoming before; neither had liked it (though they occasionally switched). Then Chad had clarified. He wanted to be the one handcuffed to the bed this time!

Ryan had been speechless. Eventually, he nodded, mouth still open. What had followed after was a heavy make out session, half a blowjob and then finally, Chad's hands were above his head, restrained by less than a foot of chain.

Chad had looked nervous. It was like it was his second time again (their first time had had no room for nerves, due to alcohol induced horniness and clumsiness).

Ryan had continued to bottom, even if he was quite literally on top of Chad. He didn't really think that Chad was ready to bottom, while being handcuffed. After all, he could only handle so much vulnerability.

Initially, Chad fought the restraints, looking almost scared. His arms flexed as he tested the chain. The look on his face made Ryan question whether he was really ready for this kind of thing.

But as they'd moved, Ryan watched as Chad slowly let go, nerves disappearing as he began to relax and fully enjoy Ryan's ministrations. Ryan had never seen react like this. Usually, Chad was the one in control, the nervous one, the one who felt too weird about making sounds of pleasure.

That all changed in an afternoon. It was about trust. And Chad had not only learnt to fully trust Ryan that time but had learnt that sometimes, giving in was the best way to enjoy things.


End file.
